Tangled Up In You
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Ladybug has Chat right where she wants him. Right under her fingertips. The bondage set up is based on a scene in the episode Reverser. Aged Up. Plus other moments of sin.
1. chapter 1

**Note: I saw this scene in Reverser and instantly made aged up fan art for it. It's on my tumblr at Quantum Chickpea. I then decided I needed to write this. ;) I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Ladybug pushed Chat Noir against the wall of their bedroom and pressed her thigh between his legs. He parted his lips and she slowly ran her thumb along his bottom lip. He ran his tongue along her thumb with hungry glowing emerald eyes and a look of sheer abandonment. He was all hers and he didn't care what she did with him. Ladybug ran her hands down his neck and along his muscular shoulders before she reached his gold bell. He followed her movements and the feel of her fingertips with his eyes. He cleared his throat as she slowly slid his bell down his chest, exposing his pecs to the soft lighting of their bedroom. He sighed as she pressed her soft lips to his chest.

"I want you." Chat spoke in a low voice that vibrated through his chest.

Ladybug brushed her lips along his throat and up to his lips, as she threw her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky charm…" She whispered against his kiss and Chat softly whimpered as her other hand found its way between his legs. He groaned and sank against the wall as she brushed her hand over him, causing him to deeply purr. A red and black spotted metal bar with chains fell into her hand. She smiled up at him and swung up to attach it above Chat's head. He watched her drop back down and walk towards him with a sway in her hips.

She suddenly threw his hands above his head and slowly licked up his neck before she nibbled on his ear and whispered in a seductive voice. "I'll need your belt and hang on to that for me, Chaton." She flicked his ear and he whimpered as he took off his belt tail and passed her it. He then shakily reached up above his head and held onto the bar.

"Good, kitty." Ladybug smiled and fastened the belt around his eyes. "No peeking." Chat swallowed hard with the belt over his eyes, making his senses highten more than they already were. Every small sound was accelerated and every soft touch of Ladybug's fingers sent waves of pleasure through his body.

She threw her yo-yo over a hook between the two chains in the ceiling and brought it down to wrap around both of his arms before she bent down and brought the string between his thighs. She brushed her yo-yo against his erection and he pressed himself against it with a moan. Ladybug smiled and slowly slid it up his taut abdomen and chest.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours for me, Chaton." Ladybug pulled his lower lip with her thumb while she held his chin with her curled index finger.

"Anything for you m'lady." Chat slowly opened his mouth and she placed her yo-yo between his teeth. Chat groaned as she teasingly slid his bell all the way down to his waist. Chat bit down on the yo-yo harder as Ladybug freed his hard cock from his suit.

She ran her gloved hands along his heated dick, grabbed his chin, pushed his head back against the wall, and slowly licked up his throat. He cried out and almost dropped the yo-yo from between his teeth.

She slid down to her knees and watched him lift his chin to push the yo-yo back into his mouth with his lips and tongue. She ran her tongue beneath the swollen head and lapped up the drop of precum that had begun to seep out from the tip. His cock flexed and he let out a loud moan against the yo-yo. He tasted salty and sweet at the same time. She moaned and wrapped her lips around his swollen velvety tip. Ladybug slid her mouth down the length of him until her lips touched the base and back up again. He gasped and bit down harder.

"Ah, God…" He mumbled around her weapon and she softly moaned sending vibrations through his dick.

Chat began to move his hips and she gripped them with her hands to keep him from going too far back in her throat. He whined against the yo-yo as she picked up speed. His legs shook and suddenly the bar and the string were the only thing keeping him from collapsing. Ladybug swiped her tongue along the bottom of his cock and he felt the tension build at the base of his spine as his cock flexed and hardened to its full potential. She wrapped her fingers around his dick and worked him with her mouth, tongue, and hand. Chat shivered and panted, as he let the yo-yo fall from his mouth and his head dipped down. He wanted to touch her, wanted to fuck her, wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted to lavish her on the desk, table, dresser, bed… in the shower… on the couch… He wanted to fuck her throughout their house and he didn't even care if the whole apartment building knew about it. He wanted to feel her skin with his fingertips, wanted to feel her pussy tightly gripping his cock, making him beg for mercy.

"Mari, honey, I'm gonna…" Chat sweetly spoke before he burst out in a loud moan and pant as he slowly clenched his eyes shut more beneath the leather bite of his tail. He regripped the bar causing his knuckles to push the limits of the indestructible suit. Ladybug sucked his cock harder and moved her hand faster as she dug the nails of her other hand into his hip and with that he was gone. Chat's hips bucked as he cried out cumming into her mouth with reckless abandon. Ladybug moaned and kept working him with her mouth, swallowing every sweet drop until he lost his strength. She slowly removed him from her lips and he let go of the bar, slumping to the floor onto his knees with aching hands. He peered at her through his messy blonde hair and black mask with sultry hungry deep shades of greens as, she undid the belt from his eyes. Chat grabbed at her and tore at her suit, pinning her to the wood floor. He pushed her head up and slowly licked along her neck to her ear and the mixture of his soft breath and the feel of his warm wet tongue and teeth on her skin made her clit swell.

"I wanna fuck you on every surface in this house and make you scream my name like you mean it. Claws in." He hungrily whispered into her ear with a sultry voice that he only used with her. She gasped and bit her bottom lip with a moan.

"Spots off..." Ladybug whispered and rolled her pussy against his thigh.

She peered into Adrien's deep green eyes and a smirk slowly formed on his lips. "Good girl."

 **Wrote to: Desire by Meg Meyers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, favorites, follows, and for reading. :)**

Marinette was busy mixing a bowl of batter with a whisk in the kitchen. She was trying to get everything ready to surprise Adrien for his birthday. It was one of his least favorite memories and she always liked to go out of her way for it to help replace all of the missed ones.

She set the mixing bowl down onto the island and wiped her hands onto her pastel pink apron. Marinette had thought it all through. He had about two hours left of his photoshoot, before he would be home. So, that gave her just the right amount of time to make the cake and let it cool enough to decorate it. She smiled and poured the batter into two round pans that she had dusted with flour and oil. She tapped them onto the counter to get the air bubbles out and popped them into the oven. Marinette wiped her hands on her apron again, leaving streaks of flour in the weaves of the fabric, and left to set the table; before, she stirred the dinner she had made for him that was on the stove.

She walked around the house and picked up a bit until the oven signaled that the cake was done baking. She put on black cat oven mitts and pulled the tins from the oven and set them each onto a cooling rack.

Marinette dished the food into elegant serveware and smiled, as she used her thumb to remove a smudge of white sauce from the edge of a decorative bowl. She went to lick it off of her thumb, but a gloved hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to see an attractive blonde in a black mask standing in her kitchen. Her lips parted, as she watched him bring her thumb to his lips. He peered over her hand with glowing bright green eyes and wrapped his lips around the drip of creamy sauce. He ran his tongue along it with a smirk and her cheeks flushed a deep rose.

"Y-you're home early." Marinette couldn't even talk straight with how he was looking at her.

He dropped her hand from his lips and touched the back of her neck. She bit her bottom lip and sighed, as he used his claw to pry her lip from between her teeth. "You know what that does to me, kitten." He suddenly pressed her against the counter and crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned and ran her calf up his and rolled her pussy along his thigh.

Chat groaned and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, before he flicked her top one. She caught his tongue with her lips and met his kiss with her own passion filled ones. He moaned, as she grabbed the collar of his suit and yanked him closer, deepening the kiss and pressing her breasts against his chest. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" She looked up at him and spoke slow; while, she curled her tongue around the last word with bedroom eyes. Her canter made his cock twitch and ache with need for this woman in front of him.

Chat quickly picked her up and whisked her over to the kitchen table with his mouth on hers, hungrily kissing her, making her beg for more. He sat her on the table and yanked the tie undone on the back of her apron and watched it fall, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts. He groaned and cupped them in his clawed hands, brushing her rosy nipples with his thumbs. She arched her back and gripped the edge of the table and mewled, as he gently circled them.

Marinette parted her thighs, he slid his hands down her sides, and yanked her closer by her hips. She squeaked and he went to work on her neck with his expert tongue and lips. Chat slowly licked up her neck and sucked on her pulse point. She moaned and clutched at his back with her fingertips. Chat groaned and kissed up to her ear and nibbled on it. She cried out and rolled her hips against his arousal and Chat growled.

Marinette grabbed his bell and slid it down, exposing his muscular chest. She ran her fingers gently from his neck down to the bell, as she slid it slowly down his abs. He swallowed hard and pinned her back on the table with her hands above her head with one of his hands, while his other one worked fast at undoing his belt. He yanked it from the loops and quickly fastened it around her wrists and pulled tight. He hooked it to a chair across the table and sauntered back to her. Marinette's breasts rose and kissed the air, while he trailed kisses between her breasts and down her stomach until he reached above her soaked panties.

He peered into her shimmering blue bell eyes with a smoldering grin and hungry emerald eyes. "You ready Bugaboo?" He winked and she had no time to answer before he grabbed her hips, flipped her onto her stomach, and she gasped, her eyes going wide. Chat slowly licked up her spine and spanked her. He slid his hand around her hip and circled his finger tip along her clit through her panties. Marinette cried out against the wood of the table with her wrists tangled and bound above her head.

All he wanted to do was be inside of her, feeling her walls wrap around him, squeezing him, haunting him, pulling him in and pushing him out with each convulsive wave. Chat groaned and ripped her panties with his claws. Her legs shook and she felt her pussy get wetter, as he slid his finger along her soft folds.

Her knees gave out and she mewled into the table. His suit changed and he was left in just a black mask and skin tight leather pants. Marinette's cheeks flushed at the suit change when she saw the neon green flash and looked over her shoulder at him. The pants left little to the imagination and hugged him in all the right places. Marinette couldn't keep her eyes off him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Untie me. Please, Chaton." Marinette begged, as he spread her thighs with his knees with a dark sultry smirk on his lips.

He got down onto his knees and slowly licked from her clit to her ass and she cried out his name from her swollen pink lips. "Chat!"

His cock flexed in the tight leather material and he slid his tongue between her folds and circled her tight opening. She tasted sweet and he couldn't get enough. She was divine and delicious and he couldn't stop himself from taking another drink. "God, you taste heavenly." Chat sighed and dipped his tongue in further, curling it, and circling it inside of her.

She cried out and bucked her hips. "I want to touch you. I need to feel you on me. Please." She begged and he gave in.

He undid her binds and she leapt at him with her hands on his cheeks. She brought his lips down to hers and ran her tongue hungrily along his in a deep kiss. She poured all of her need and want into him and he eagerly accepted it. She quickly undid the button on his pants and the zipper. He helped her slide them down his thighs and he set her back up onto the table.

She crawled backwards and he followed her, knocking the dishes from the surface in their haste. The ceramic dishes shattered and were forgotten. She yanked him down on top of her and his cock brushed against her sensitive clit and she captured his lips with her own. They panted, as he brushed his dick against her pussy, causing her hips to buck and roll against him.

He slipped into her tight pussy and she kept him at her mercy by holding his bell choker while he fucked her hard against the solid surface.

She stopped kissing him to pant and cry out in time to each thrust, as he fucked her harder. She felt herself begin to tighten up and her muscles began to flex with the pressure. Her lips parted, a sound of pure passion and satisfaction erupted from her soft lips, and she slowly opened her eyes to stare into his with a loving expression. They got lost in each others eyes, while the table rattled with each passionate pump of his hips and he slammed his palm down above her head and buried his face into her neck, as he came. She gripped his ass with her nails and bit his shoulder, sending him over the edge again. Chat panted and pulled out of his wife.

The table was astray and the dishes were broken on the floor. He helped her sit up with a chuckle, still catching his breath with a devilish smirk playing on his lips. She felt dizzy and dazed. Her eyes were glazed over and her hair was a mess. "Ha- happy birthday, Adrien." She could barely get the words out, as she tried to stand up, but her legs gave out.

He caught her with a chuckle and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Thank you, lovebug."


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir landed on a nearby balcony and collapsed onto the modern chair that was near a small bistro table. Ladybug landed shortly after. He leaned back in the chair and parted his thighs wide with his lips parted in a pant. He ran his hands through his messy blonde locks and watched his Lady slump down into the chair beside him.

"That was harder than I thought it would have been." Ladybug caught her breath. The akuma they had fought wasn't the normal type they were used to. It was like over the years, Hawkmoth had gotten better at his craft. The akumatized victims were harder and stronger, gaining new abilities and more complex powers.

"Yeah. I feel like everytime we fight… it's a CAT-tastrophe." He winked at her in his exhaustion and she rolled her eyes and was on him like a wildfire. Her lips hungrily pressed against his and his eyes went wide before they relaxed.

He ran his gloved hands along her hip to the small of her back and ground against her. Her thighs straddled his hips in the chair and she ran her tongue along his, as he slowly slid his hands up her spine and tugged her head back by her ponytail. He smirked with a soft chuckle and a dangerous glint in his eyes, as he purred and slowly licked up her neck. She arched her back and let out a soft mewl, as she gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips into him. He growled, as his arousal brushed against her pussy through their suits.

Ladybug pressed her breasts against his chest, causing the peaks of her nipples to brush against him, through the thin fabric, setting her clit on fire as it brushed against his flexing cock. He panted and watched her through his dark lashes, as he brushed his hands up her stomach until his thumbs brushed her nipples. She cried out and steadied herself by placing one of her hands behind her, onto his knee. He widened his thighs more and rolled his hips into her and she gripped his shoulder and knee harder. Chat let out a soft moan, as his cock swelled more and flexed in his suit. He wanted her and all of her. His suit itched and irritated his sensitive skin. All he wanted to do was strip her of her skin tight ensemble and bury himself in her till he couldn't feel anything else, but her squeezing down on him with her tight walls. His secret worshiping words on his lips, as he visited the only church he knew and believed in.

"Ladybug…" Chat softly uttered her name with a hiss and yanked her closer by the back of her neck in a power fuelled hungry kiss.

"Ah…" Ladybug sighed and grabbed his bell, yanking it down to expose his muscular pecs. She bent down, keeping her bluebell eyes on his, and slowly licked from the bell to his collarbone.

Chat hissed and watched her through his long lashes. "Fuck…" He had never seen his Lady like this and it nearly brought him over the edge. She reached around him and undid his belt. She pressed her lips against his and distracted him with her tongue, while she removed it and secured it around his wrists, behind the chair. She broke the kiss and slowly drug her nails down his shoulders, to his pecs, to his stomach, to his thighs… as she slid down to her knees. Chat's chest rose and fell, as his glowing emerald eyes followed her. He visibly swallowed hard and parted his lips in a pant with widening thighs.

She kneeled between them and pulled his golden bell further down until the cool air caressed his heated cock. It flexed in the moonlight and he pulled against the restraints, wanting her lips to kiss it, to wrap her tongue around his swollen tip. That thought alone caused him to bite his lower lip and roll his hips, begging her to put her mouth to good use. "Ladybug…" He whined, and she watched, as pre-cum rolled out from the tip.

She smirked and looked up into his sultry green cat eyes. "How do you want me, Chaton?" She ran her tongue along the slit, slowly tasting him. He was salty and sweet and she wanted more. He gasped and pulled against the binds, as she smiled up at him, enjoying the way his cheeks flushed, how his eyes glazed over, catching the moonlight. How his lips parted and how his hair fell in front of his eyes.

"In every way possible, bugaboo. You kno-Mfft." Chat was interrupted by her wrapping her full lips around the head of his throbbing cock. He shifted his hips and widened his knees even further, relaxing into the chair, as she took more of him into her mouth. Soft mewls and groaned escaped Chat's lips and he looked down at her, watching her head bob in time with her expert fingers. "Ladybug… at this rate- I- I'm-" He let out a loud moan and Ladybug let him go with a wet pop. She didn't want him to go over the edge just yet. She still had more plans for him.

"Ah ah ah… not yet, Chaton. I still have plans for you." Ladybug slid her hands up his thighs and he tilted his head up with parted lips and heavily lidded seductive forest eyes. He was so close and couldn't control his hips. His knees trembled and his heart raced, his breath ragged.

"You're a tease…" Chat all but moaned the words from his mouth, as he yanked at the belt, wanting more than anything to touch her. To make her make the sounds that only he knew he could. To make her make the faces that he could only create. The one creative masterpiece he was good at, making her putty in his hands and sing melodies of ecstasy.

"Honey, you don't even know the half of it." Ladybug smirked and detransformed, leaving his wife in its wake. Chat groaned, realizing his wife hadn't worn anything underneath her suit.

"Oh sweet jesus." Chat bit back a groan, as she brushed her wet pussy against the length of him, causing him to raise his hips and press himself harder against her soft folds. "Oh fuck…" Her wet pussy slid against him, coating him in a slick sweet honey. He panted and watched her like she was his goddess and his queen.

Chat smirked, licked his lips, and bent forward to grab her bottom lip between his teeth. She gasped, and let out a soft mewl, as he nibbled on it. "Untie me…" He whispered along her lips and brushed them with his soft ones. "You know you want my hands on you. Touching, grazing over your skin, rolling over your tingling clit, sliding my fingers into your tight, wet, pussy. Stroking your g-spot until you scream my secret name." She parted her lips, at his words and panted, as he flicked her top lip with his warm tongue. "Hm?" He gave her a smoldering expression that could bring any woman to their knees.

Marinette groaned and undid his belt, letting it fall to the concrete floor. He grabbed her hips and placed her on the bistro table; before, he pulled her towards him with a quick jerked motion. She squeaked and within moments he was between her legs with his tongue buried between her folds and his fingers dug into her thighs. Marinette tangled her fingers into his soft hair and ran her hands along his leather cat ears, as she moaned and rocked her hips against his mouth. He pulled her closer and wrapped his lips around her clit, flicking her exposed button with the tip of his tongue. She leaned back letting her breasts catch the moonlight and her toes curled, her muscles tensed, her breath caught in her chest. He smirked and slid his middle finger into her wet tight core and used the pad of his finger to caress the swollen bundle of nerves inside her.

"AH! Chat!" Marinette bucked her hips and clenched her thighs around his head, cumming hard, coating his finger in honey.

He slid his finger out of her and slowly gave her pussy one more lick, tasting her on his tongue. He peered up at her and put his finger between his lips and licked and sucked it clean with a sultry glint in his eyes. "Sweet as ever, M'Lady." Marinette bit her bottom lip and softly mewled at the sight of her dirty kitty.

"Dirty Chaton." Marinette sighed, and ran her hand through his hair, as the cool air stimulated her throbbing sensitive clit.

"Oh I can get much-" He crawled up her from his knees and she leaned back in return. "-much, dirtier." He smirked at her and licked up her body and between her breasts, until he reached her neck and lingered kisses along her pulse point.

"Ah!" Marinette cried out, as he yanked her up and swung her around to sit her on the short half wall of the balcony. He smirked down at her and stole her lips with his own frantic ones.

"Hold on tight, Bugaboo." Chat winked at her and suddenly lined himself up with her tight opening and slammed into her. She gasped and cried out as he gripped onto her hips and rocked into her. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the wall, as her husband took her. He changed his angle slightly and she quickly grabbed his biceps and bit down onto his shoulder to quiet her screams. Chat panted and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She slightly arched her back and he kissed down her neck to her breasts and treated each of them with his tongue and lips. Sucking, flicking, and rolling each peaked nipple with his tongue and mouth. She cried out and yanked him closer to her. He groaned and caught her mouth with his in a passion fueled kiss that no one else could satisfy but her.

She felt her muscles tense, her clit twitch and throb, as it brushed against his heated skin. She panted and looked into his eyes with blue babydoll ones. "Chaton… I- can'- wan- AH..."

Chat smirked, slammed into her so hard that she lost her words. He loved making her go silent with his actions. Loved making her lose her barings like she used to when they were in high school and she would stutter for his civilian self. How he was the only one that could make her stumble on her words. "Stumbling for me, M'Lady? It's been years since I've heard you do that." He bit her bottom lip, tugged, and she groaned against his advances.

Marinette gave in and slid her hands around his muscular back and dug her nails into his back. Chat groaned; while, he pumped harder and faster into her until he couldn't anymore. Her walls caressed him, milked him, brought him to the brink of no return. He could tell by how she was spasming and how her thighs were trembling that she was close too. One flick of her clit and she was gone.

"You ready, baby?" Chat smirked down at her with his forehead pressed to hers. His glowing green eyes peered into her baby blues. "Ready to surrender to me, Purrincess?"

Marinette mewled at the nickname and it caused her to get closer to edge. Closer to her release that she needed. Her release was so close, it had begun to become more painful than pleasurable. Her skin pricked and her clit was swollen to the point of no return. The pleasure winding her up till she begged for mercy. "Please, kitty."

"That's not the name we discussed, Bugaboo. What'd I say?" He slowly licked up her neck and bit down. She cried out into the night.

"Please, mon dieu de sexe." Marinette begged and he smirked darkly at her, capturing her pouted lips with his own rosy ones, before he dipped his fingers between their bodies.

"Good girl." Chat rolled his finger against her throbbing clit and it took mere seconds for her to go over the edge, gasping, and screaming into his kiss. He groaned and yanked her closer by her hips, burying himself deeper, as her walls convulsed around him, tugging on his solid cock that couldn't swell anymore. "Fuck…" He groaned against her heated kiss and gripped the concrete wall in his fist and came hard, gasping her name on his lips, uttering it like a call for mercy, as his muscles spasmed and tightened with each release. "Ah… Marinette."

She panted, trying to catch her breath, as he lowered her to the ground. Her legs gave out and shook, as he chuckled and caught her. He placed soft kisses on her warm cheeks and grazed one of them with his palm. "You should transform. I have more plans for you when we get home."

She hummed with a warm smile and weakly uttered, "Tikki... Spots on."

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Church by Fall Out Boy**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette giggled as Adrien pressed her against the wall in the Agreste mansion. Gabriel was busy on his phone in his office, while Adrien was busy trailing heated kisses up Marinette's neck.

"Shh…" Adrien chuckled and put his index finger to her lips, before he went back to lavishing her pulse point. Marinette tried to bat him away by his chest and he gently bit down on her neck, causing her to give up fighting him off of her.

"You're father is going to catch us." Marinette whispered and bit her bottom lip with a moan.

"So…" Adrien nuzzled her cheek. "Let him. Let the whole world know!" His voice went from whispering to louder and she giggled, gripped his collar, and yanked him towards her. She pressed her lips to his to get him to stop talking.

Gabriel's footsteps echoed as he approached where they were hiding. She gasped and he took her hand, yanking her up the stairs to his old bedroom.

"ADRIEN?" Gabriel yelled up the staircase. He had no idea what had gotten into his son, but his slamming of doors was unacceptable.

Marinette giggled and Adrien slammed her against his bedroom door. "They're gonna wonder what we're doing...I just got his appro- mmft." Marinette was quickly interrupted, as her husband crashed his lips down onto hers. She softly mewled, as he trailed his fingers up her thigh, causing her dress to raise up to her hip.

"I don't give a damn. I've dreamed of taking you in this room for as long as I can remember. So, let me, please." His smirk faded into something darker and more serious. She could see a slight hint of pain behind his emerald eyes.

She took his hand and raised it beside them, intertwining her fingers with his. She peered from their clasped hands to his eyes. "I love you. You know that. So, if you want to take me here… then-" She was interrupted again by Adrien scooping her up and grabbed the back of her head with his hand, pressing his lips hungrily to hers, as he carried her over to his bed. She giggled and bit her bottom lip, as he dropped her onto the bed.

He crawled up her body and slid his hand up her thigh, as he plunged his tongue between her lips. She moaned against his kiss. He stamped kisses down her neck and nibbled on her pulse point, causing her to arch her back off of the bed and her breasts to kiss the air. Marinette suddenly pushed his chest, causing him to roll over onto his back. She straddled his hips and peered down at him with her hands on his chest. "Do you have them?"

"Have what, Bugaboo?" Adrien peered up at her and swallowed hard, sliding his hands up her thighs.

"You're glasses." Marinette worried her bottom lip with flushed cheeks.

Adrien smirked at her and moved his hips slightly to pull a case from his front pocket. He opened it and placed his rectangular black frames onto his face. "Happy?"

Marinette smiled and her cheeks grew hotter, as his glasses slid down his nose slightly. She nodded and bent down to capture his lips. He softly moaned against her kiss and rolled his hips against hers.

"Adrien? You're father wants to see you!" Nathalie spoke through his door and Adrien chuckled at how awkward it all was.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment. I just wanted to grab a few things." Adrien called back, before Marinette pressed down into him and he let out a strangled groan. His cock flexed against his tight jeans, as his shirt rode up slightly showing off the deep V at his waistband.

Marinette started to giggle more. He covered her mouth and flipped her onto her back. He pressed his lips to hers with his fingers tangled in her hair. She slid her hands down his arms and began to undo the button on his jeans. He moaned and helped her shift them down his hips, freeing himself from his black boxer briefs. Adrien let out a groan and ripped her panties from her hips. He slid down and kissed from the inside of her ankle to her inner thigh. She cried out into one of his pillows, as his tongue and lips found where she needed him most at the apex of her thighs. "Ah… shi...Adrien!"

"Shh… M'Lady." Adrien peered up at her with his index finger over his wet lips, hiding a smirk.

Marinette's giggle turned into a gasp, as he dipped back down to swirl his tongue around her swollen clit. She gripped his hair and rocked her hips against his mouth. He moaned and breathed out, as he clutched her thighs in his hands. "Cum for me, Mari." He softly breathed, wrapping his lips around her throbbing clit and sucking hard. With the flick of his tongue, she clenched her thighs around his head and burst out in ecstasy.

Adrien crawled up her body and turned her onto her stomach, pulling her up by her hips. Her ass raised and he gave it a playful slap. She gasped and cried out into the pillow, biting it. Adrien chuckled and softly ran his hand up her spine, before he gripped her bra and entered her from behind. She moaned into his pillow, as Adrien gripped her hips and pumped into her.

"ADRIEN! Your father is getting restless!" Nathalie swore she'd lose her job, if Adrien didn't hurry up and get into his father's office.

Marinette chose right then to let a moan escape her lips. She suddenly covered her mouth with her fingers and smiled as her cheeks flushed, embarrassed. Adrien panted and bit his bottom lip, looking down at her through his lashes. His lips parted as he watched her peer into his eyes with seductive blue doll eyes. There was something hot about the whole thing. Adrien darkly smirked and answered loud enough for Nathalie to hear. "Almost done!" He slightly changed angles and reached around to roll his finger over her clit, causing her to crash and fall over the edge.

"Ah… fuck… Marinette." Adrien whispered, pumped faster, and harder until he came, shortly after her. He pulled out of her and stood up from the bed and she laid there, trying to catch her breath. "Come on. I don't think he'll wait much longer for us." Adrien refastened his pants and situated his shirt. He held his hand out to her and she took it, standing up on wobbly legs.

"I don't think these are going to be of use to you in their condition." Adrien gave her his Chat-like grin, holding her torn panties out to her. She blushed, as he pocketed them.

"Good thing, I won't be needing them." She cleared her throat, smoothed her dress down her legs, and brushed past him with a sultry smile on her face.

He opened his mouth and raised his finger to speak, but let his hand fall to his hip. "Hm." A crooked smile touched his lips and he shook his head and caught up with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette sat at her sewing machine, working on her newest creation. A floor length gown in a beautiful midnight blue. Adrien walked in and leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "Stop working on that gown." He waited for her to turn around and look at him.

"What? But I've barely worked on it." Marinette slowly turned to face him, but he was behind her within moments, slamming his hands down on either side of her on the desk.

His breath caressed her ear and a shiver went up her spine as he spoke in a low, sultry voice that was only loud enough for her to hear. "I said… stop working on that gown." He flicked her ear with his tongue and turned her in her chair to face him with one of his hands.

She peered up at him with parted lips and a rosy hue came over her cheeks as his smoldering, hungry, expression spoke louder than his words.

"So, are you going to sit there all day and work on that pretty dress or are you going to work on this stray cat instead?" Adrien touched a loose strand of her dark hair and focused on it before flicking his burning gaze back to her sultry baby blues.

A sexy expression fell onto Marinette's lips and she played with the collar on his deep wine red shirt. She focused on it and peered up at him in the middle of her words. "Oh, you know… maybe I could pencil some time in for a lonely alley cat." She pulled him closer and ran the tip of her warm tongue along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and she flicked his top lip with her tongue. Adrien grabbed her from her chair and she wrapped her legs around his waist with her fingers in his hair and her mouth hungrily moving against his.

"Where are we going?" Marinette pulled away from his intoxicating kisses when she noticed they weren't headed to the bedroom.

"Oh, you know…" He smirked and kept walking towards the double french doors.

"The terrace?" Marinette gasped as he squeezed her ass with one hand and brought his other up to crash her lips against his. Her head spun and she saw stars as he parted her lips with his tongue. She softly moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring where they were headed. She just cared that he was there.

Adrien set her down on the grey and pink striped hammock that hung between two ornate oil lamps. She peered up at him with lust filled eyes as he climbed on top of her.

"It's been a while since you made love to me here." She played with the buttons on his shirt and slowly undid one at a time, placing kisses along his chest with each one she popped open.

Adrien moaned and brought her chin up to place a hungry kiss on her lips, drinking her in. The warm light from the lamps gleamed along her soft skin and made her glow. He smirked at her and slowly licked up her neck before he gently bit down. Marinette arched her back, causing the hammock to gently rock. He chuckled and ran the tip of his nose up to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. His voice came out in a low whisper that sent her flying to the moon. "I don't make love. I fuck, Madame Agreste." He tugged on her ear with his teeth and she cried out and quickly undid his belt buckle.

Her hands quickly worked to undress him and he chuckled and grabbed her hands right as she had his pants past his hips. "Slow down, baby."

Marinette flashed him a wanton look and whimpered. "I don't want to slow down. I just want you. As fast as possible." She drug her nails along his chest and he sighed, bringing his lips to the crook of her neck. She moaned as he mouthed her sensitive skin. He swiped his tongue along her neck and gently sucked, causing her to lift her hips.

Adrien trailed kisses down her chest and slowly slid her tank top up her stomach and over her rounded breasts until it was wrapped around her eyes and held taught by her arms. He trailed kisses from one breast to the other, focusing on one nipple at a time. He circled and flicked each one with his tongue, grazing them with his teeth. He growled low in his chest and she gasped at the sound as it filled her ears like a sultry melody that rocked into her bones. He trailed his fingers up her sides and cupped her breasts. Adrien reached over and put an ice cube, made of frozen rosé, into his mouth from a wine glass that was sitting on a tray he had brought out earlier. He lowered his head and slowly and torturously trailed the ice cube between her breasts and down to her navel. Marinette mewled at the chill along her heated skin and she shifted her legs around his waist. He picked up the ice cube again and slid his hands down, tugging at her pastel pink pajama pants. She lifted her hips and he pulled them down to her thighs along with her thin panties. He put the ice back between his lips and slowly trailed it between her folds and back up to her swollen clit and she cried out and bucked her hips. He gently circled her clit with the frozen wine and she moved her arms to grip his soft blonde hair, but he slammed her hands back in place. "Hm-mm!" He made a sound to stop her and tucked the ice cube into his cheek with his tongue. "Don't move those beautiful arms, Purrincess."

"Stop teasing me… Ah!" Marinette gasped when he went back to lavishing her sex with his cold tongue to get her to stop talking. He slowly licked up her folds and circled his tongue around her clit, sucking it into his mouth and flicking the swollen nub with his tongue.

Adrien took great pride in making her moan. He loved every moment of it, every sweet sound that came from her lips. It was all for him and only for him. No one else got to hear her make such beautiful melodies. He let her go with one last flick of his tongue and crawled up her body.

He pressed his lips to hers and eased the frozen wine into her mouth. She took it from him and eagerly sucked on it, letting it melt in her mouth. The wine warmed her chest and made her relax as he ground his hips against hers.

Adrien slipped her shirt the rest of the way off and she slid her hands down his sides and pushed his jeans and boxers down further. "God, I don't deserve you." Marinette sighed as she gripped his solid ass in her palms. He groaned and stole a heated kiss from her again.

He pulled away from her and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. "Bugaboo… you deserve every inch of me."

Marinette raised an eyebrow and burst out in a fit of giggles. "Which inch of you?"

Adrien slumped and chuckled, before he rolled his eyes and flipped her over to be on top of him. The hammock swung as he yanked her down for a kiss and slid his hands to her hips, distracting her. "Focus."

"I'm sorry, mmm…" Marinette sighed into his kiss and rolled her hips, sliding her wet pussy along the length of him. She deepened the kiss and he moaned as she rolled against him just right and the swollen tip of his cock slid into her wet core. She gasped as she slowly lowered herself down onto him.

Adrien broke the kiss and peered up at her with heavily lidded eyes and parted lips. He watched her head fall back as she moaned and slid all the way down onto him. Her ass touched his hips as she gripped his muscular broad shoulders and rocked her hips. She moaned as his hands slid up her toned stomach and cupped her breasts. He kneaded them in his soft hands and ran his thumbs over her peaked nipples. She cried out as he pinched them between his thumbs and index fingers, tugging on them gently. She fell forward and he ran his nails down her spine as he sucked on her neck. Marinette arched her back and bounced up and down on his throbbing cock. Her clit rubbed against his smooth pelvis, causing a delicious friction. Marinette's toes curled as she felt the pressure build within her body. The need for release coming closer and closer, tightening up in her stomach. She rolled her hips harder against him, letting her swollen clit graze against his heated skin over and over. She panted and her head fell back into a moan. Adrien panted, taking her beautiful figure in. She looked amazing everyday, but she looked like an absolute goddess when she was in the throws of passion. How her hips circled and how she rose up and down in a fluid motion. Milking him, teasing him, bringing him to fruition.

Adrien suddenly shifted his legs, slightly bent his knees, tilted his pelvis, and met her thrusts with his own. The angle caused his cock to brush against her g-spot and she cried out and gripped his shoulders with her nails as she released and came, soaking his cock with her sweet juices. "Ah! Adrien! Hah! AH! Mmmm…" She slowly rolled her hips and he sat up and turned them to where his feet touched the concrete floor.

Adrien ran his tongue and lips along her neck and gripped her hips, lifting her up and down on his cock. He was so close, so close to going over the edge. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and helped him by moving with him. "So, close. So close baby. Yes. hah- hah- hah." Adrien panted and whispered against her skin as she took over and he loosened his grip on her hips. She rocked her hips harder and faster until he was gripping her ass and spreading her wide with his nails. She moaned and he called out her name as he came hard. A shiver ran through his body and he fell back into the hammock.

Marinette giggled and laid down on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes and hummed, trying to catch his breath. "God that was amazing." Adrien sighed and Marinette smiled.

She placed soft kisses along his face and lips. "It's always amazing with you, Chaton."

Adrien chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You're right, Bugaboo. You're pawsitively right."

They swayed back and forth in the hammock beneath the low light of the oil lamps and the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette sat on the bed embroidering a ladybug onto the collar on a dress. She was busy trying not to stab her finger with the needle as she ran the red thread back and forth to make a bug.

"You're late to class, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Adrien leaned on the doorframe in light grey dress pants and black suspenders, that ran along his chiseled abs and muscular pecs. Her lips parted and she dropped the embroidery hoop that was in her hands as she took in how he looked. "Now, while I would normally just tell you to sit down and join my class. This has been the third time this week and I think you need to do some private tutoring with me." He pulled a riding crop from his back pocket and ran his other hand along it.

He walked towards her with a stride that would make most women fall to their knees. He put the pink, heart-shaped, leather end under her chin and raised her head up to peer into his smoldering emerald eyes. Her cheeks flushed at his dark smirk and the way his hair fell into his eyes. "Now, are you going to be a good girl or a bad girl?" He leaned into her and she gasped at his words and how he had used her maiden name. It had been years since she'd heard it come from his lips.

A dark smirk fell onto her own lips and she peered up at him. "Depends what do I get for being a good girl vs. a bad one?"

Adrien slowly drug the crop from under her chin. "Did you just talk back to me, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?" He acted as if he was offended.

"So what if I did?" Marinette pushed him with her words and a darkness creeped into his green eyes.

"You know what happens when a girl misbehaves?" Adrien sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her over his lap.

She squeaked as he slid his hand up her nightgown with his left hand, while his right held the crop against her shoulders. He squeezed her ass and she bit the light grey comforter as she let out a soft moan.

"Hm." Adrien made a short laugh sound and pulled his left hand back before he bared it down onto her ass. She squeaked and her body jutted forward as the sting went through her in waves and made her clit swell. "Wanna misbehave again?"

Marinette looked over her shoulder. "You know the answer to that, le maître."

Adrien smirked at her. "Then it seems it can't be helped, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." He picked her up off of his lap and carried her across the house to their playroom. The one that no one but them got to see.

He set her down and she bit her bottom lip as he slowly slid her nightgown up and over her head, making sure to graze her heated skin with his fingertips. "I'm gonna make you beg for a better grade."

She moaned as he pushed her until her back hit a red leather padded surface. He took one of her hands and brought her wrist to his mouth. He looked past her hand and stared at her with glowing green eyes and a sultry expression as he gently nipped her wrist with his teeth. Marinette moaned and he slammed her hand to the padded contraption. He put her wrist into the padded handcuff and fastened the buckle. Adrien then repeated the same process with her other wrist before he fell to his knees at her feet.

He trailed his hands up her legs from her ankles to the inside of her thighs and he bit his lip, looked up at her, and suddenly spread her legs wide. She cried out and he buckled her ankles in place, causing her sex to bloom like a flower. He gripped her thighs and slowly licked up her slit while he stood up. She cried out and bucked her hips, begging for more.

Adrien pulled a black silk tie from his front pocket and slid the soft fabric between her thighs and up her body. She sighed and looked at him with a wanton expression. He then carefully tied it around her eyes. He pulled the riding crop from his back pocket again, and ran the leather end up from her opening to her clit and gave it a light smack. Marinette cried out and bit her bottom lip.

He walked over to grab a pastel pink leather collar from a drawer. He leaned into her and fastened it around her neck. He hooked the leash onto it and wrapped the strap around his fist. Adrien pulled her close and spoke in a liquid honey voice that was rich and dark. "Be a good girl and do as I teach you." He flicked his tongue from her bottom lip to her top one and she sucked in a breath.

"Yes, le maître." Marinette sighed the name like it was a sin.

"Good girl." Adrien smirked and bit down on her bottom lip and tugged lightly with his teeth. He trailed his lips down her neck and between her breasts, taking each peaked nipple into his mouth. He sucked and teased each one with his lips, tongue, and a slight graze of his teeth. Marinette arched her back, the best she could as he kissed along her stomach to her hip.

She begged for more and all her fingers wanted to do was work the button on his pants and slide the zipper down. She wanted her mouth on his cock. She softly moaned imagining that it was probably twitching for her. Begging for her expert mouth and tongue. "I wanna suck you." The words fell from her lips like a prayer and Adrien's cock flexed in response.

He got lost in the thoughts of her lips wrapped around the swollen head of his dick, her tongue lapping beneath the shaft as her lips moved along it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and smirked. "Only good girls get to suck cock, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. If you excel at what I teach you then you may have it. But until you behave… you'll have to deal with the consequences." Adrien swirled his tongue along her clit again and she cried out. He used his fingers to spread her folds more and he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and she cried out. She felt herself nearing the edge and right as she was about to fall over it and succumb to his ministrations, he changed what he was doing with his mouth and she fell back away from the edge. She whimpered as he went back to flicking and circling her clit again, building her up and bringing her to the edge again.

"Please… Chaton." Marinette begged as his mouth sucked and lapped at her sex, causing her luscious honey to drip down her thighs and his chin.

Adrien reached his hands up and kneaded each breast, while he focused his attention on her clit. He tweaked her budded nipples between his thumbs and fingertips and lightly brushed them between his fingers. She cried out in a high pitched cry. Her legs trembled and her head turned toward her arm and she bit back a moan. He felt her swell against his tongue and with one more flick of the tip of his tongue she unraveled and came hard, bucking her hips and screaming his name. Her legs shook with her release and he undid her ankles first then he stood up to undo her wrists. She fell into his arms and he chuckled and carried her back to their bedroom, where he laid her on their bed.

He threw their comforter over her and held her against him, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Marinette hummed with a satisfied smile. "What about you?"

Adrien smiled and rolled her over to face him. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh… you'll pay me back. Eventually." He winked and she buried her face into his bare chest and sighed.

"I hope you're ready because a little red bug wants to play." Marinette mumbled into his chest and she felt his cock flex at the apex of her thighs as he deeply purred in response to her words.

 **Song I wrote to and what inspired this piece:**

 **Teacher by Nick Jonas**


End file.
